1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake switch abnormality detection device which detects whether the brake switches of the motorcycle are operating normally and, more particularly, to a brake switch abnormality detection device suitable for use in an antiskid brake control system (also called antilock control system) for motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally the brake switches on a motorcycle have been used to turn on the tail light, but more recently they have also been used as an information input source for antiskid brake control systems which determine whether antiskid brake control can be applied based on the on/off state of the brake switches.
However, if the on/off operation of the brake switches is not correct, the antiskid brake control system also does not function correctly and safe operation of the motorcycle may not be possible.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a brake switch abnormality detection device which determines whether the on/off operation of the brake switches is correct or not and which generates a warning signal if an abnormality is detected in the brake switch.